


Make Me

by BlackStar3991



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar3991/pseuds/BlackStar3991
Summary: "He knows it’s a mistake to give in to Billy’s teasing; that’s exactly what he wants, riling him up. But Steve is so tired of this bullshit, and Billy has a way of getting under his skin. Especially when he’s so close that Steve can smell the mix of sweat and cologne."_______In the heat of the moment after a competitive basketball practice at school, Steve challenges Billy to pick up where they left off. Later. At his house. Steve is sure he made a mistake.Or did he?





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Soooo... I keep saying I will update my series soon - I lied. It was not my intention, I just seem to be a bit blocked, lol  
> And nothing better to overcome a writer's block than writing something else.  
> It's really not my best work and I know it, but I truly hope you'll enjoy ;3
> 
> So I offer you this smutty fic as an offering for forgiveness  
> Enjoy, my funky little pervs <3

Steve gets up from where he was sprawled on the gym floor, acting like his ass wasn’t going to bruise later. Billy has been knocking him down since the basketball practice began, but what really pisses Steve off is the smugness on his face while he does it. The asshole is built like a goddamn brick wall and he knows it. 

With the game finally over, Steve takes a deep breath and starts towards the locker room, when a bump on the shoulder almost makes him lose balance again. He is annoyed (but not surprised) to hear Billy’s taunting voice behind him: 

“Good game, Harrington. Too bad you seemed a bit off your feet.” 

Steve turns just in time to catch the bastard winking at him, not even bothering to hide his smirk. 

“Oh, fuck off, Hargrove.” Steve mutters rolling his eyes. 

“What? Can it be that King Steve is a sore loser?” Billy laughs and steps closer, licking his lips. 

"I’m the fucking sore loser? If you didn’t play dirty you wouldn’t have a chance!” 

He knows it’s a mistake to give in to Billy’s teasing; that’s exactly what he wants, riling him up. But Steve is so tired of this bullshit, and Billy has a way of getting under his skin. Especially when he’s so close that Steve can smell him (that mix of sweat and cologne). He has to restrain himself from reaching out and... punching his... stupid bare chest, or whatever. 

“Is that a challenge, Pretty Boy? Sounds like it to me.” Billy whispers through gritted teeth, gesturing one hand towards the ball that was left on the floor near the wall. 

They hold each other’s stare for a few long seconds, but, before Steve can answer, the coach yells at them to keep moving to the showers. This being the perfect opportunity to turn around and pretend it never happened, Steve hears himself say: 

“Later at my house, then.” 

Punching himself mentally, he hopes Billy will just sneer at him and go away. But it comes as no surprise when the boy just quirks an eyebrow and answers: 

“See you then.” 

He walks past Steve towards the locker room, bumping him hard on the shoulder once again.

….. 

Standing in his backyard, Steve stares at the damn hoop. Would it be too much if he just fucking yanked it out of the wall before Hargrove got here? Probably. But it’s really tempting. This was such a stupid idea, why didn’t he just control his damn mouth? 

Startled by the sound of the Camaro approaching, he nearly hurls the ball into the nearby woods. They can’t play without a ball, right? Steve passes a hand through his hair instead, accepting that he put himself in this situation. Now it’s just doing his best to win and not turning this into a fist fight. Well, great odds, right? Shit. 

“Ready, Pretty Boy?” He hears as Billy comes from around the house, wearing a white shirt with the sleeves cut off and carrying a denim jacket over his left shoulder. 

Steve manages to act cool, but can’t quite make his tongue work to give a proper answer. So he gives a short nod and throws the ball at Billy, who catches it in time but drops his jacket on the floor. He bites his lower lip and smirks, walking towards Steve. 

“So, what does the winner get?” 

“The pleasure of winning?” Steve frowns; he hadn’t even thought of that. Was this like a bet? 

“Oh, we’ll see about that” Another wink. 

Every time Billy teases him like this, Steve heart rate goes through the roof. Why does he piss him off so much? Billy acts like he’s about to throw the ball back to Steve, but takes it around him instead and scores. Steve berates himself for falling for such an obvious move - he can’t be thrown off his game by this kind of shit. The key here is avoiding close contact. 

Except they’re playing fucking basketball, and it’s worse than practice at school. Much worse. Back then, at least there was a whole team around. Here, it’s just the two of them. Which means that every time Steve goes to make a move, Billy is right there on top of him. He’s not knocking Steve down anymore - thank god for small mercies -, but he is still very much pushing and shoving with his whole body. 

As they stop a moment to take a breath, Billy sheds his shirt and uses it to wipe off the sweat on his neck and chest. Throwing it towards the general direction of his jacket on the floor, he doesn’t take his eyes off Steve while he asks: 

“Like what you see?” 

Only then, trying to swallow through his dry mouth, does Steve realize he had been staring. 

“Just take the ball.” Steve manages out, cleaning his throat right after. 

Billy does what he is told and, with a predatory smile, advances towards Steve. As the game goes on, Billy seems to get even more physical, as if that was even possible. Every time Steve thinks he’s got a break, Billy shoves one of those huge arms or defined back against him, making him stumble and lose his footing. 

“Will you fucking quit it?!” He shouts from the floor when Billy finally managed to drop him on his ass again. 

“Not my fault if you won’t plant your damn feet!” Billy shouts back, arms outstretched to the sides. 

Steve gets up and walks into Billy’s space without a second thought, getting up on his face: 

“Well, it is your fucking fault if you play like a goddamn gorilla!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Princess!” Billy says is mock concern “Is this too rough for you?” Billy punctuates by giving a light shove with his fingers on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Stop that.” 

“What? This?” He uses both hands to shove Steve’s chest, making him take a small step back to balance himself. 

Billy takes a step forward accompanying Steve and moves to push him again, but Steve bats away his hands. 

“Quit it, Billy.” Steve rebuke through gritted teeth, trying to keep his cool. 

“Yeah? Make me.” 

Another light shove. Steve steps back, Billy follows. With a sigh that is half a growl, Steve pokes two fingers at Billy’s shoulder and raises his voice: 

“I said fucking quit it!” 

“And I said...” Billy steps even closer, warmth radiating from his body “Make me.” 

Steve swallows with some difficulty, trying to make something work out of his cloudy mind. Anything. It’s the look on Billy’s eyes that doesn’t let him think straight. There’s provocation in them, definitely. But also a glint of something that... doesn’t look like anger. And, whatever it is, it’s bringing a dangerous flutter to Steve’s stomach. 

Standing his ground, he gives Billy’s shoulder another shove – much lighter than he intended, but his muscles seem to be just as cloudy as his mind. Amazed that his voice doesn’t falter, it’s all he can manage out: 

“Fuck you, Hargrove!” 

Not flinching, Billy pushes Steve with both hands flat on his chest. Clearly not planting his feet, he is forced to take two large steps back and finds himself grabbing at Billy’s biceps so he doesn’t fall down. Not really paying attention to his surroundings before, Steve comes to an abrupt stop as he hits his back on the wall of the house. One of Billy’s hands remains flat on Steve’s chest, holding him in place, while the other slides to Steve’s neck, a finger brushing on his jaw. 

“Make me stop.” Billy whispers, his hot breath brings shivers down Steve’s spine. 

Billy pauses for a second then moves slowly, his lips touching lightly on the corner of Steve’s mouth. He tightens his grip on Billy’s arms and, with a shuddering breath, instinctively turns his head to follow those soft lips. After a brush that wasn’t quite a kiss, Billy withdraws a bit and chuckles at Steve’s grunt of complaint. 

Ducking his head, Billy nibbles at Steve’s neck. The hand that was still on his chest slides down his torso and around his waist. Steve immediately reacts by moving his own hands; one slides up Billy’s arm and around his shoulders, running along smooth skin, while the other tangles itself in blond curls. 

“Hmm, something tells me you’re not gonna make me stop.” Billy whispers on his ear, grabbing his ass as he presses himself against Steve’s whole body; the pressure against the already growing bulge in his shorts makes Steve hiss. 

“For fuck’s sake, shut up” Steve whispers exasperated. 

With another low chuckle, Billy draws back slightly. Steve considers asking what’s so fucking funny, and instead he shoves Billy around, turning their positions. Enjoying Billy’s surprised face at being the one against the wall, Steve plunges on him and smacks their lips together. It’s hot and wet and desperate, but also much softer than Steve would have expected from someone like Billy Hargrove, who takes his time working his tongue inside Steve's mouth. 

Steve takes small bites at Billy’s lower lip and runs a rand down his toned chest. When Steve's fingers rub harshly against a nipple, he feels Billy moaning into the kiss and pulling him closer. The sound goes straight to his dick, and Steve can’t help grinding against Billy. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Steve kisses down Billy’s neck and chest, palming the boy’s erection as he bites a hard nipple. 

“Fuck, Steve!” Billy calls out with a breathy laugh “You’re... Fuck.” He pulls Steve back into another rough kiss. 

“You started” Steve says against his mouth after a moment. 

“Hmmm. I did” 

Billy sneaks a hand inside Steve’s shorts and wraps a hot hand around his dick. He gives a wicked smiled when it’s Steve’s turn to moan loudly, and starts to move not nearly fast enough. 

“So...” he huffs out, trying to put his thoughts in order "How about we, um... go inside and... finish it properly?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very insecure about smut, because it's so easy to write it badly, lol
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Comments are everything <3


End file.
